Cursed
by ClaretheBear
Summary: When Gou finds herself cursed, she thinks her life is over until she meets her quiet and mysterious classmate Bo who has the same curse. Instantly, they form a friendship stronger than steel. By working together, they'll try to find ways to break the curse but, when unknown evil rises in Iwatobi, will they be able to stop it without getting caught or hurting their love ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

**Denmark, near the sea, April 18, 1603 **

"Y-You said that you'll marry me!" the woman screamed at her lover in front of his guest.

"Well...I lied." He says casually as he puts his arm around another woman. The people around them start to whisper to one another, trying figure what's going on.

"Who is that dirty girl?" whispered one.

"She's so wretched and poor looking." whispered another.

"Who let some peasant in here?"

"What is she talking about?"

"H-How…How dare you lie to me!" the poor woman shouts as she sinks to the marble floor. "You will pay for what you have done!" The man smirks at her remark.

"What are you going to do? I am a prince; a royal. You are just some street scum, a rat, a whore who doesn't deserve to be with me! Now excuse me, there is an engagement party going on. Leave this insistent!" the man shouts back at the heartbroken woman.

"I'll…I'll curse you!" she said as the windows suddenly open. The rain pours hard outside with lighting and thunder. "By the power of Aegir," she says as she runs to a chief that was cutting the chicken. She grabs the large knife out of his hand and raises it high. "God of the Sea, I curse your first born child to be a monster of the seven seas! A monster, who will be an abomination to you and your entire family for many generations to come!" she screams from the top of her lungs as she stabs herself into her abdomen and slowly pulls the knife up to her chest.

Then, she takes the knife out and runs to the other woman. She stabs her with great force in the leg. Using the knife, she carves a strange symbol. Next, the heart broken woman smears her blood all over the other woman. She smears the blood into strange markings on the other woman's beautiful skin. Finally, the heart broken woman falls dead, making a loud slam against the marble floor.

**Present Day in Japan**

"That bitch!" shouts the girl as she wrecks her room. She screams and wails as she destroys her room. She throws her papers, books, pillows, and flips every furniture in sight.

"How dare she love him? I love him more than anyone! He's mine! Mine, mine, mine!" she shouts and breaks down onto the floor.

"_I can help with that."_ A voice calls to her in a soothing voice.

"Who's there?" the girl asks.

"_Does it matter? All you need to know is that I know a way to make him yours."_ The voice says as the window slowly opens.

"How?" the girl asks as the wind blows on her face gently. The moon was in front of her, giving a great moonlight shine. Then, suddenly a pale, beautiful hand reaches out of the window to her.

"_Come with me and I will show you how."_ said the soothing voice. The girl hesitantly takes the hand and flies out the window into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: I'm Cursed?!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Gou as she flops around in the bath. The water swishes and splashes out of the tub, flooding the tile floor. The crimson haired girl lifts her 'legs' for a better view. Her legs were not there anymore; in place of them was a large light pink with a reddish shine fishtail, similar to a mermaid.

She notices her arms had patches of scales and her fingers were webbed with sharp nails. She flips her arms around to see fins that stretched up from her back wrist to the elbow. She starts to feel her body to find more scales. She felt patched of scales on her stomach, chest, back, and a little on her face. When she touched her neck, she felt three slits on each side of her neck.

"GILLS!?" she shouts, terrified of what she has become. Gou lifts herself out of the tub and ends up on the floor, unable to get up. She grabs the nearest towel and ferociously wipes herself dry. Then, she started to breathe heavily. She gasps and wheezes as if someone was taken all the air out her lungs. She quickly reaches the doorknob and drags herself out of the bathroom. "_Air, I need air. Mom…oni-chan…help me…please…" _She thought as she loses consciousness.

When she came back to her senses, the house was dark and quiet. Gou gets off the floor to find herself naked with only a towel covering her. "What happened? Was a dream? Did I have a hallucination? Or…did it really happen?" She asked herself, trying to figure out what happened. She quickly takes off to her room.

She looks at herself in the mirror to see those weird scales. Her skin was clear and her fins are gone. She quickly gets into her pajamas and lays on her, staring up at the ceiling.

"Where's mom when you need her?" she asks to herself. Her mother was on a business trip to Okinawa and her brother goes to a boarding school. Gou was left alone. Gou thinks about what has happened to her in the tub. Slowly Gou's eyes get heavy then finally, she falls asleep.

**Next Day…**

Gou walks to school, questioning about the events that happened last night. She looks at her hands and feels her legs wondering if it all really happened or if it was just her imagination.

"Gou!" someone calls but Gou didn't respond.

"Gou?"

"Gou!" the shout gets her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She turns around to see that it is her good friend Nagisa Hazuki.

"Are you alright? I've been calling you but you didn't respond." Nagisa says worriedly. Gou gives him a little smile.

"I'm fine."

"Well, no one wants our great president sick on the first day of their 2nd year of high school now!" He says energetically. He grabs her arm and runs towards the school gate. They head to the boring opening ceremony. During the ceremony, the swim club gets on the stage to get people to join. But, Gou doesn't pay attention and thinks more about last. _'I maybe it was just part of my imagination. But…it was just so real.'_ She thought. After the ceremony, Nagisa catches Gou and drags her to the main building. As they got in, they rush to the board to see what class they are in.

"Aaawww, we don't have classes together." He pouts."Hey! Rei is in the same class with me!" his frown quickly was turned upside down after finding Rei's name. Nagisa has always had a crush on Rei Ryugazaki since last year but could never confess his feelings to him because Rei has a girlfriend. Gou giggles at his reaction and looks for her class. They leave each other to go find their class.

Gou opens the door to see that her best friend Chigusa was there, waiting for her.

"Gou! Isn't this amazing! We are in the same class together!" she shrieks of excitement. Gou agrees with her and takes a seat in front of her friend. Then the bell rings and everyone gets into her seat. Then the teacher walks in. He was tall, young with brown short hair, and very handsome.

"Hello, I am Hishikawa-sensei! I am new here so take care of me! Now, let's introduce ourselves." He calls out to the students. He calls name after name. Gou looks out the window board out of her.

"Matsuoka Gou is not here?" Suddenly, Chigusa shakes her friend.

"What!?" Gou shouts and stands up from her seat. Everyone in the room laughs at her.

"Matsuoka Gou?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Please pay attention. Now introduce yourself."

"I'm Matsuoka Gou. I am the president of the swim club so please join!" She bows and takes a seat. The teacher continues to call names until he calls out a name that no one wants to hear.

"Watanabe Boboa?" he calls. All the students begin quietly whine and pout. A girl with blondish-brownish, really curly hair and yellow-golden eyes stands up.

"I'm Watanabe Boboa. Please call me Bo." She says politely and sits back down.

"All right let's get started." The teacher says and starts to teach.

Finally it was lunch time and everyone grabs their friends and leave. Gou stays with Chigusa and her other friends.

"The teacher is so hot!" cries Hana.

"I know right!" Chigusa agrees.

"But the bad thing is that she's here." Kairi says as she pouts

"Who?" asks Gou, wondering who they are talking about.

"Hello, Ms. Creepy and Weird over there." answers Hana who points to the girl called Bo who was eating alone at her desk.

"I heard she lives with her aunt who's a sea witch!" Kairi whispers.

"You mean Witchy Watanabe!?" said Chigusa. Gou stops paying attention to her friends and stares at the curly haired girl. For some reason, Gou felt entranced by the girl till someone shook her out of it.

"Gou!" shouts Hana. Gou apologizes and continued to gossip about the strange girl.

"I heard that she made a girl cry last year. I also heard that Watanabe eats sea animals alive! Just like her aunt." said Chigusa.

"I heard that Witchy Watanabe eats children and makes potions from sea animal carcasses." said Kairi.

"Maybe that's why her hair is so curly! From all those potions!" said Hana.

"She looks like that singer Lorde but her hair is more controlled." states Kairi

"Yeah, like the right side is more layered with hair than the other side." describes Chigusa

"Whatever, it looks nice but doesn't change the fact that she is a total freakazoid." Hana says harshly. As if Bo heard them, she gets up loudly and leaves the room.

"Come on guys, that isn't cool." Gou says as she gets up and follows Bo to the hallway.

"Bo!" she shouts as she grabs Bo's shoulder. Suddenly, a wave of electricity hits them as the touched. The shock stops them in their tracks. Bo turns around quickly to look at Gou. Both of them look at each other, unable to look away. Gou looks at Bo carefully. The girl really did have controlled hair and golden eyes, but there was something different about Bo. She seemed…strange and different somehow.

"May… I help you? She asks Gou. Gou looks down to embarrassed.

"Um…I'm sorry about what my friends said about you and your aunt." Gou apologizes sincerely and bows to Bo.

"Hey! Don't bow!" Bo shouts. "Besides, your friends should apologize to me, not you. You didn't do anything wrong." Bo says bluntly as she crosses her arms. Gou stops bowing and is shocked how straight forward Bo is. Gou wanted to know more about Bo for some reason. Bo smiles and turns to leave.

"Hey!... Do you want…to have lunch together!? Today is a nice day! So, how about it?" asks Gou. Bo looks at Gou for a while and finally nods her head. Gou smiles at her and goes back to get her lunch box.

They both went outside and sat at on a bench near the grass. They get their lunch out and started to eat. Bo's lunch catches Gou's eye. It was sushi with some pickled ginger on the side. Gou's mouth watered for it. Bo sees the look on Gou's face and picks up a tuna sushi. She holds it near Gou's mouth.

"You want some?" Bo asks. Gou quickly eats the sushi like her life depended on it. _'Strange…I do not like sushi but…some reason I'm craving it.' _Suddenly, Bo starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're an animal Gou!" Bo says, laughing really hard.

"That's not nice! You're a bitch Bo!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!" They both stop shouting at each other. Then, they both burst out laughing_. 'Calling each other names feels so right for some reason. It's like they have been friends forever' thought Gou._ They continued to eat and tell funny stories.

**On the Rooftop…**

"Nagisa! Stop stealing my omelets!" shouts a boy with red glassesi.

"But, Rei-chan I'm hungry!" whines Nagisa with a mouth full of omelets.

"Come on guys, share." says a tall boy with green eyes and brown hair.

"Thank you Makoto!" said Naigisa. "Haru-chan, are you going to eat that?" he asks the quiet blue-eyed boy, pointing at his mackerel. Haru nods his head making the blonde pout.

"Nagisa, you know better to ask for Haru's mackerel." said Makoto.

"I know but I'm so hungry. I already ate all of my bread!" Nagisa whines. "Where's Gou? She always has food or me." Everyone shrugs. Makoto suddenly starts to blush, getting everyone's attention.

"You still love her Makoto?" asks Rei.

"Don't say it like that!" said Makoto as blushes even more.

"I found her!" shouts Nagisa.

"Where!?" Makoto shouts.

"She's down there, on the bench with some girl." answers Nagisa as he looks over the railing. Everyone gathers around and looks down. They all see Gou talking with a brownish-blonde girl.

"Oh my! That's Bo!" shouts Rei.

"You know her Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks.

"Y-Yes. She was in my class last year." He said as he fixes his glasses with a shaky hand. "She's a really scary person! I heard she told someone off last year, making them cry!" he hides his face in his hands. Then Makoto notices Haru looking away with ears all red.

"Haru what's wrong?" Makoto asks him. Then, Nagisa gasp as if he figured it out.

"You like Bo-chan!" shouts Nagisa. Everyone seems shocked at this. Haru doesn't respond and gets up quickly.

"I have to go." He says quiety and walks out.

"I guess he does." said Rei.

**After School at the Pool…**

Gou runs to the school pool trying to get there on time.

"I'm here!" she bursts into the pool.

"Gou you're here!" shouts Makoto as he gets up from the pool. He walks up to go with his big smile.

"Are you okay? Why were you late?"

"Oh, my friends interrogated me about Bo."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bo is really nice and she's cool and funny!" Makoto smiles at her and Gou smiles smiles back. They looked at each other till someone splashes water on them.

"Get a room!" shouts Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" they both shouted. Suddenly, Gou felt legs start to tingle. Gou grabs her leg and as it starts to shake. She qu8ckly runs to the changing room and locks the door. She falls over as her legs mmorphed into a tail.

"Gou! Are you okay?!" shouts Makoto.

"I'm fine. I just…got cold is all." She answers worrying about this tail. _'I can't tell them about this. They'll think I'm weird. How am I supposed to deal with this?' _She thought as she covers her face with her hands.

"I knew it!" said a familiar voice. Gou looks up and sees Bo sitting on a bench. Her legs were scaly as a tail but they were actual legs! Bo's feet were bigger and webbed like flippers.

"So you're cursed too." She asks as she leans over.

"I'm…WHAT!?" shouts Gou as she starts to lose air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Forget It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"I'm…WHAT!?" Gou shouts.

"Gou are you okay!?" calls Makoto from the outside.

"I'm fine just… reading a text from Chigusa! Continue swimming!" Gou answers. After a moment of silence, Makoto gives her an okay and leaves.

"What the hell are you talking about Bo?!"

"I knew it! When you grabbed my shoulder, I felt electricity going through me! It means that you and I are connected! Things are a changing!"

"Don't avoid my-" Gou starts to say until she started to wheeze. Her gills began to flare up and she starts to gasp for air.

"Gou relax!" Bo says as she rushes to Gou's side. She gently rubs her back.

"Gou you have to calm down. Just breathe in and breathe out through your nose. Pretend that these gills are not here." Bo says gently as a mother who is telling her children that everything is going to be alright. Gou listens and takes deep breathes. Eventually her fin turns back into legs.

"Are you alright?" Bo asks worriedly.

"I'm…I'm fine." Gou wheezes. "How did you-" Gou starts to asks until she saw Bo's flipper-looking feet form back to human feet. Veins were showing, muscles were moving in a way that questioned if that they are supposed to move like that, her nails went short, and the webs sunk in-between her toes. Gou gasps at the sight of this. She was about to scream till Bo covers her mouth.

"If you scream, I will beat the crap out of you." Hearing that, Gou slowly closes her mouth.

"How did-What-Huh!?" Gou starts to question but couldn't form one. Then, shouts from the other side of the building calling Bo's name.

"Watanabe! Come out come out wherever you are!?"

"We're not done with you! "

"Come out and play!"

"God damn it, motherfucking, cock sucking, bitches." Bo mumbles under her breathe. "Look, just meet me at the docks after your club okay?" Without Gou giving an answer, Bo quickly runs out of the room. Gou sits there collecting her thoughts till Makoto's voice reaches her ears.

"Gou, are sure you're okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Gou answers. She quickly gets into her red track suit and leaves for the pool.

Finally, the club was over. At the road in front of the school Gou looks over at the direction of the harbor where the docks are. _'Should I go?' _Gou thought till Rei's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Gou-chan, where are you going? Your house is this way." said Rei. Gou is silent for a moment. She looks back to see that she is already going in a different direction than the others.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." Gou says. "Let's go home." Gou forces a smile, turns around, and starts to walk the other way. _'No, I'm not cursed. I don't need help. __**This**__ will blow over and eventually go away if I ignore it.'_ Gou thinks to herself. Then, Makoto goes walks right next to her with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure you okay? You know you can tell anything right?" he says to her in his gentle, worried voice of his. Gou felt her face flush and quickly looks down at her feet.

"N-No, I'm f-fine, thank you." Gou says as she raises her head and gives him a smile. Makoto looks sad for a moment but in a flash he smiles back.

"Get a room!" shouts Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" Gou and Makoto shout back with bright pink faces. They all walked home laughing and enjoying their time together.

But, every day since then, Gou's problem became worse and worse. One single drop of water turned her into a mermaid. Every time it happened, the process of turning normal hurt her. The gasps for air became frequent and her lungs felt like they would stop every time. She went to the swim club everyday but stayed far away from the pool as much as possible. She wore very think and elbow-high gloves to wash the dishes but when the water splashes, she turns into a mermaid. She started to take more baths causing the water bills to go up. She did everything in her power to not feel that excruciating pain again. As the days go on, she discovers more about this thing Bo called a curse.

"What the hell?!" Gou shouts in the kitchen. The water in the sink became ice while she was washing the dishes. "How did this happen!?" She felt shivers down her spine. Her hands and legs began to shake violently, scared of what the curse has become. She drops everything and dashes up the stairs to her room. She covers her face with a pillow, weeping. _'First turning to fish now freezing water! My life is over! I can't tell anyone about this or else I might become an experiment or something! No one can help me….wait Bo seemed like she knew. Of course she does, I saw her 'flippers' turned into feet. Maybe she can help… I need to talk to her.'_

In the morning, Gou hurriedly walks up to Bo's desk. She slams her hands onto Bo's desk with a serious look on her face.

"May…I help you?" Bo asks confused. She raised one of her eyebrows at Gou.

"Meet me at the docks today, after school!" Gou says and leaves a very surprised Bo in the mists.

"What was that about?" asks Kairi.

"Don't worry about." Gou replies. Her friends looked at each other puzzled by this. Then, they start to talk gossip like they always do.

"I have you seen Nagisa-kun being all over Rei-san. Like oh my god it's like gross. He is such a slut, going after someone else's boyfriend like that." said Hana. Gou sits up straight hearing this.

"I know right! Chigusa, aren't you dating Rei-san?" asks Kairi. Chigusa nods.

"Yeah and I am getting sick of it too. He's all over my boyfriend! Like get someone else to rub all over. Rei's mine. I'm the one who's dating him. People who like that shouldn't even exist." Chigusa says harshly with disgust_. 'How dare she talk about Nagisa like that? I have to say something but… damn it, I can't. Ugh!'_ Gou struggles with this as her friends go on to a more serious topic.

"Have you heard about the rapes that are happening around town? I heard there was a fifth victim over at the harbor again yesterday." Chigusa saya as she files her nails.

"No way! This is getting ridiculous! The police are getting lazier by the day." said Hana.

"They are giving the rapist a name now. They call him the "Iwatobi Harbor Rapist" or something." said Kairi.

"Wow, that's a dumb name. Whoever made that up is really stupid?" says Chigusa and all of them laughed at the statement.

'_Seriously, do they have no sensitive bone in their body?'_ Gou thinks this and hopes for school to start.

During lunch she goes to look for the guys. She goes up the stairs to the roof. She opens the door to find them all eating. Then, she sees Chigusa with her arms around Rei's arms, talking to Makoto. Gou hesitates to go over to them after hearing that conversation with the other girls this morning. Makoto sees her and calls her over.

"Gou! Come sit with us!" Makoto says as his face lights up like child who got a new toy. Gou nods and slowly sits next to him. She opens her bento and starts to eat her octopus-shaped hot dogs. After one bite Gou suddenly felt nauseous. She spits the hot dog out into a napkin. _'What the hell? I made these this morning? Did the hot dogs expire?'_ She takes another bite but spits it out. The taste in her mouth reminded her of metal, making her gag.

"Gou! Are you okay!?" Makoto freaks out.

"I'm fine just…" She starts to say and starts to blush, embarrassed of what she is going to say. "Can you try this for me? I don't know if it is good or not because I just learned to make them." She lies as her face became red with more embarrassment and guilt of lying to Makoto. Makoto stares at her for a minute. Then he grabs a hot dog and pops it into his mouth.

"They are really good!" he said as he turns bright pink.

"I want to try!" Nagisa says and pops a hot dog too. "Ha! It's really good! You're really good at cooking!"

"Thank you." Gou thanks him and looks down at the ground. "Oh yeah, I can't come to the pool after school today. I have an errand to do." Gou says still staring at the ground.

"Yeah to go talk to Mrs. Freak, Watanabe Boboa." said Chigusa as she laughs.

"What!? You're going to talk to Boboa!? The Watanabe Boboa!?" shouts Rei. Gou nods.

"Why, did she hurt you!?" asks Makoto as he freaks out again.

"No! It's only to talk! I had a great time the last time I chatted with her. She's really cool." Gou smiles at the thought of the talk they had last week. Then, Chigusa laughs at Gou's remark.

"That's funny! Oh please Gou, Watanabe is a freak. There's no way that she's cool." Chigusa continues to laugh.

"She's not." Haru finally speaks up. "She's kind, honest, and strong. She's everything that you're not."

"Excuse me!" Chigusa says on the top of her lungs.

"You can't even get your true feelings across to someone." Haru says as he stares at one of the guys. Gou couldn't tell where he was looking. Wherever he was looking at, it wasn't at Rei that's for sure. _'Something strange is going on? It isn't like Haruka-senpai to speak up like that.'_ Gou thought.

"Whatever! Anyway hey Makoto try some of my dumplings!" Chigusa gives a dumpling to Makoto.

"Oh um…thanks." Makoto says awkwardly. The rest of the lunch, everyone was quiet with an awkward atmosphere.

After school. Gou rushes outside to get away from everyone. She runs to the harbor at the speed of light. She gets to a dock that goes out towards the sea. She sits down on the edge and waited for Boboa. _'It's weird coming here.' _She thought. _'This is where my father died. A memory that I will never forget. Something that will always be there within me…in my heart.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder causing that same electricity feeling.

"Gou? Are you crying?" Bo says to her noticing the tears on Gou's cheek. Gou quickly wipes her face and looks away.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

Bo abruptly sits next to her. "So, what did you want me for?" It was silent for a few minutes. The only thing heard were the waves hitting the shore and the seagulls crying. Finally, Gou says something.

"Help me." Gou says in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Help me!" Then, Gou starts to cry. "I can't live like this! I can't shower, bathe, or anything that's got to do with water! It hurts to not breathe! Water turns me into an oversized fish! I don't even think I can eat meat anymore! It tastes like rusty metal! I can freeze water now!" Gou cries and cries about what has happened to her to Bo. Bo sits there, taking it all. Finally, Gou stops crying.

"My life is over." Gou says grimly.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Gou, listen to me. You can live through this. We will figure out how to break this curse. Together we can come up with something. Two is better than one." Bo says.

"How long have you been like this?" Gou asks as she sniffs. Then, there was a moment of silence. Finally, Bo speaks up.

"All my life."

"What?"

"All my life Matsuoka. My family has been cursed for generations."

"Ho-How many generations?" Gou begins to panic.

"…For the last…400 years?"

"What does that mean? You can't help me?!...Then… that means…you can't help me can you?" Gou starts to get up. Then, Bo grabs her wrist.

"Wait, Gou we can talk about this!" Bo shouts. Gou shakes her hand off her wrist.

"No you can't! You've been like this longer than I have! You can't help me!" Gou starts to cry again and runs away.

"Gou! Wait! There's a dangerous man out here!" Bo calls out but Gou ignores her and continues to run off.

By the time Gou stops running, she's sees that she's lost. She can still hear the sea so she is still near the harbor. Gou starts to walk with her mind lost in her thoughts. _'My life is gone now. No one can help me. There's nothing that I can do. There's nothing that anyone can do.'_ She thinks this over and over in her head. Then, a hand grabs her arm and pulls her into an alley. With a great force, she smacks into a brick wall.

"Let go!" She shouts.

"Stop moving. It will be over soon." A deep voice says to her. She looks up to see a strange man with only a deep red eye looking right at her. It was too dark to see anything else. She felt an itchy sensation on her arms and wrists where the man was touching her.

"Get off!" She fights back as hard as she can. But, the man is too strong. _'What do I do!? Someone help me!' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Start of a Wonderful yet Strange Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

'_What do I do!? Someone help me!' _Gou screams in the back of her mind. Everywhere the man touched became hot and itchy. Fighting back became harder for her. Gou shut her eyes tightly. Then, she felt her hands become icy cold.

"Gou stop!" shouted a familiar voice. Gou opens her eyes to see Bo with a wooden plank. Bo hits the man in the leg, making a crunchy noise. Next she hit him in the head. The red-eyed man fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gou, calm down. Put the icicles down." Bo said calmly to her. _'What?'_ Gou looks above her to see many small icicles, aiming straight towards the man. Gou gasps and sinks down against the wall. The icicles formed into water again and dropped out of the air.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be alright." Bo says to Gou in a reassuring voice. She tells Gou this over and over as she pulls out her phone calling someone.

"Hello, police! There's been attack! I think it's the rapist! He's unconscious right now! Please hurry!" Bo says on the phone then, she hangs up.

"Woo, I should be an actress. Come on let's go." Bo puts Gou's arm around her. They quickly walked away from the scene.

"Where… where are we going?" Gou said with her voice shaking.

"Your place. Where do you live?" Gou was hesitant of what to say.

"Come on Gou. Say something." Bo says impatiently. Finally, Gou tells her where she lived and hurried to her home. Bo throws the plank into the garbage can in front of her house. Next she kicks the door open and quickly puts Gou on the couch.

"Hold on. I'll get a bucket." said Bo as she leaves. Bo shuts the door and leaves the room. Finally, Bo comes back with a bucket of soapy water.

"Sorry it took so long. I was hard to find a bucket. Don't worry I didn't make a mess. Now, take off your clothes." She said bluntly. Gou was surprised at this remark.

"It's either this or the bath." said Bo as she puts her hands on her hips. Gou slowly removed her clothes. The smell of the alley reached her nose. She starts to shiver of the memory of the red-eyed man. Gou slowly looks at Bo wondering what's going to happen. Bo closes her eyes and starts to wave her arms in a circular motion. Gou watches this, amazed how she was moving. _'She moves just like the waves.'_ She thought. Then, water from the bucket starts to rise.

"Get up." commanded Bo. Gou gets up the couch while covering herself with her hands. Then, Bo starts to hum and moves the water over her. The water starts to swish and morph then, Bo puts her hands down and the water falls on Gou. The water was cold, making Gou freak out.

"What the hell!?" she shouted. Suddenly, she felt the water moving along her body quickly. Then, she felt dry but slimy from the soap. She looked at Bo removing the soap substance from the water into the bucket. Bo does the same thing again. Finally, Bo finishes and puts the water back into the bucket.

"See? No tail, gills, no nothing! Now, go put some clothes on." Bo smiles at her. She disappears with the bucket into the kitchen. Gou quickly goes upstairs into her room. _'How did she do that?_' She though while she changed into her pajamas. She goes down stairs to find Bo sitting on the couch looking like she's about to fall asleep.

"Bo." Gou calls out. Bo quickly looks up at Gou when she heard her name.

"Thank you…"Gou trails off.

"No worries." Bo says as she shrugs like it was no big deal.

"Really, I wouldn't know what will happen if you didn't come." Gou said honestly. She rushes to the couch and sits right next to Bo. "How can I repay?"

"Just…stay out of trouble okay?" Bo said to her. She gets up and heads to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home...look, Gou, you're right…I don't know how to help you." Bo looks at Gou with a serious look on her face. "I've been curse since I can remember. My family has been like this for generations. I'm sorry, I really can't help you."

"…No, you were right." Gou speaks up. Bo's eyes go wide. "We need to work together to break this. Like you said two is better than one."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes! Let's break this curse!" Gou said as she grabs Bo's hands. Bo stands there for a moment then, she shakes her hands with determination.

"Alright then." Bo agrees. Gou squeals happily. "So…do you want to stay over?"

"Huh?"

"It's okay. It's late anyway just call your parents that you are staying over a friend's house." Bo was speechless.

"What, you never stayed over a friend's house before? Come on, let's sleep in my room." Gou insists.

"…Alright." Bo says as she turns pink. Gou giggles at her reaction and quickly goes up stairs to prepare a futon for Bo. Then, Bo calls her aunt to tell her that she will be staying at a friend's house.

"My aunt says its fine." Bo says as she enters Gou's room. Gou's room was pink with posters of very muscular men. "Wow, this is a….interesting room you have here." Bo says awkwardly.

"Here are some clothes. Your futon is right next to my bed." Bo changes into the clothes Gou gave her and then plops onto the futon.

"Wow, it's soft!" Gou smiles at Bo. "Um...what do we do now? I um…never really did this before." Bo says and turns pink again.

"Really why!?"

"Hello, people don't really like me remember."

"Oh yeah." Gou rubs her head awkwardly. Bo yawns.

"Sorry but, can we sleep? It's been a long day." Bo asks. Gou nods and turns off the light.

"Goodnight." said Gou.

"Goodnight." Bo replies.

Gou tossed and turned in her bed. Every time she shut eyes, she saw the red-eyed man. She felt her wrists burn and itch where he'd touched her. Thinking about it made Gou scared out of her mind. Even the icicles she made made her even more terrified. _'What if I'd hurt him with those icicles? I mean, he did attack me but…he could have been more injured.'_ She felt more terrified of herself than the man.

"Can't sleep?" Bo suddenly asked Gou.

"No."Gou lies.

"Dude, I can feel your vibes. They are sending distress signals…and I can you moving a lot."

"…Yes." Gou answers.

"So freaking stubborn. I'll sing you to sleep."

"You can sing?"

"The second best thing about being cursed is that you can sing like a bird." Bo says as gets up and lies next to Gou. Gou positions herself and closes her eyes. Bo clears her throat and started to sing.

"Somewhere…over the rainbow, way up high~" She sung. She voice was beautiful and harmonic. "There's a land that I dreamed of…once in a lullaby~"_'What a lovely voice she has…'_ She thought. Finally, Gou falls asleep.

Gou wakes up to see that Bo was back in the futon. Gou looks over her bed to look at her clock_. '8 o'clock already. Well, it was a long day yesterday. Thank goodness it's Saturday.'_ At the same time Bo gets up and stretches.

"Good morning!" Gou says to her.

"Good morning." Bo says as she yawns.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm…anything is fine. "

"Okay!" They both leave the room and went to the dining room. As they made some cereal, Gou turned on the TV.

"Last night, the Harbor Rapist was finally caught, after getting an anonymous call. He was found unconscious at Iwatobi Harbor. He is Mamoru Kenta, age 28 from Tokyo." announced the reporter. The picture of the rapist was a man with a burned eye on his right and a brown eye on the left. _'What that's the guy? I swore he had a red eye.' _Gou thought. Bo turns off the TV quickly.

"At least he's caught now." She said. Gou nods and continues to eat her cereal.

"So, how did you do that magical water thing last night?" Gou asks while she ate her cereal.

"Lots of practice. I'll teach you."

"Really?" Bo nods her head as an answer. "Cool!" Gou tried to sound excited.

"You don't seem excited."

"Of course I am."

"No, you're not. Your vibes are wavy, scared in a way." Gou became silent.

"Hey Gou, listen, you don't have to learn if you don't want to. No one is forcing anyone here."

"No, I want to learn! I have to coop with this till we find a way to break this curse. In the meantime, I have to get myself under control."

"Well, aren't you finally going up to the plate?"

"You're a bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore." Then, they start to laugh. They continued to talk about themselves more.

"Wait, you have a brother that goes to Samezuka Academy! Dude, that's awesome!" Bo shouts amazed about Gou's older brother Rin.

"Yeah, Rin is really good at swimming. He even went to Australia." said Gou.

"Australia! Dude, that's so much cooler! But, why did he come back here? It sounded like he had a great opportunity." Bo asks. Gou went silent for a moment.

"He was lost. He had forgotten why he was swimming." Gou said slowly. "It made it hard for him and his friends but, Haruka-senpai was able to get through to him!" Gou smiles at the memories.

"Sounds like your brother has a good friend."

"Yup! So…what about you? Have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm a single child."

"That sounds lonely."

"Well, when you find out that your one and only child is a freak of nature, the fear of having your other children will be the same kind of gets to you." Bo says monotonously. Gou automatically shuts her mouth, guilty of what she just asked.

"I'm…sorry." Gou apologizes.

"What is there to be sorry for? All you did was ask a question. It's just…me being difficult. I'm sorry."

"Well, isn't someone nice?" Gou says, trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

"Watch it Matsuoka." Bo points at her.

"Hey now don't be like that. So tell me about your 'vibes'. What is that exactly?"

"I don't know really. I just feel these wavelengths from other people. I can kind of tell what they are feeling. Some of them are the same so I barely get them right. Do you feel them?"

"No."

"Guess that's only me then. Hey, where are your parents?"

"My mom is in Okinawa right now on a business trip."

"What about your dad?"

"He's…not around anymore."

"Did he leave you?"

"Well in a way but um…he died when I was little. He died at sea." Gou says sadly.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Bo starts to panic.

"It's okay! It was a long time ago." Gou smiles at her to let her know it was alright. It went silent then, as if Bo had an epiphany, she stands up straight.

"I have to show you something! Get dress." Bo says as she runs out of the dining room and up the stairs. Gou tilts her head but she just goes along with it and goes up stairs to get ready.

They left Gou's house and went to the harbor. The boats were already out at sea and the seagulls flew all around.

"Why are we here?" Gou asks.

"Hold on, first, you need to relax a little." Bo starts to tell Gou. Gou listens and does what Bo is asking her to do. "Then, take deep breathes." Gou took deep breathes as she was told. "Now, I am going to put some water on your eyes okay?"

"What!" Gou shouts.

"Trust me." Gou hesitates but finally agrees and closes her eyes again. She felt her eyelids getting wet.

"Okay, open your eyes." Bo says kindly. Gou slowly opens her eyes to see that the ocean had strange blue ghostly-like monsters.

"What…the hell?" Gou says surprised at the sight. It seemed like a movie scene.

"Those are Plesiosaurs. They are dinosaurs from the Triassic Period, isn't that cool!"

"Cool? That's awesome!" Gou shouts amazed at the sight of the magnificent creatures. But, then her eyes start to focus on a man sitting on the water.

"Who's that?" Gou asks sadden by the sight of the man. The man looked very old, wearing a traditional Japanese hakama.

"My family calls that a 'lost soul'. But, don't worry, they don't bother the living all that much."

"Is… there a way to help them?"

"No there isn't. They're stuck here to wander the seas for eternity." Then, they sit on the edge of the dock and stare out to the sea.

"Since I'm cursed, is that mean I can sing as good as you?" Gou asks trying to brighten the mood.

"I don't know, try." Bo answers. Gou takes deep breathes and begins to sea.

"Somewhere…over the rainbow…way up high~" Gou sung. Her voice was more gospel and lighter than Bo's. "There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby~" Then, Bo joins in.

"Somewhere…over the rainbow…skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true~" They sang together in perfect harmony. They sung and laughed together, enjoying themselves.

"Gou." Bo said to her.

"Yes."

"Does this mean…we're friends?" Bo asks turning pink with embarrassment.

"Of course!" Gou answer as she puts her arms around her.

"Is it okay to tell you that you are my first friend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, because of the curse, I stayed away from others. I was afraid of becoming a monster in their eyes. I pushed everyone away. But, as a result people, being the bitches that they are, start to talk shit and avoid me. But, you were the first person to step forward. That made me happy."Bo confesses to her.

"Then, I'm glad to be the first." Gou smiles at her. Bo smiles back at her. "This is the start of a wonderful yet strange friendship."

"Tell me about it." Bo said as she raises her fist. Gou stares at her fist confused. "Do you not know what a fist bump is?"

"Of course I do but we should have a special handshake instead."

"What are you, a kid?"

"Come on!" Gou protests. Bo gives in and unfolds her hand. They slap their hands and fist bumped each other. For a final touch, they did the jellyfish at the end. Then, they exchanged numbers and talked more. They hung out till it was sunset.

"See you on Monday!"Go says to her friend.

"Ditto." Bo says back. They did their special handshake and left. When Gou got back to her house, her wrists were itchy and burning again. But, the burning was more painful. She rubs her wrists to calm the pain. She looks at her wrists and sees that they were crimson red. She gasps and rushes to the kitchen sink. '_What the hell? It won't go away!'_ She gives up and turns off the sink. Finally, it went away. Gou was relieved. But, suddenly, Gou felt feverish and dizzy. Her eyes went heavy and she fell to the floor. _'What's…wrong…with me? Why is the room spinning?'_ Then she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Red**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

Gou regained consciousness next day. _'Oh what happened?_' Gou slowly gets up feeling sore, heavy, and very nauseous. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning.

"What the hell? I've been out for that long! Okay Gou, I was just tired and just passed out on the floor. Yeah that's it." She said to herself, trying to calm herself. Then, her cell phone starts to ring. She looks at the collar ID and saw that it was Bo.

"Bo?" Gou answers.

"Hey Gou, I just have a few questions I have to ask you. Is that okay?" Bo asks.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Did you hurt anyone before you were cursed?"

"No."

"Do you know someone who doesn't like you?"

"No." Then, Gou started to have an excruciating pain in lower abdomen.

"Did you have any strange markings anywhere on your body?"

"No." Gou said trying to hide her pain. Bo doesn't realize it and continues to question her

"Ate or drink anything strange?"

"No, I don't recall." Gou stretches a little to see if would settle. It started to hurt even more.

"Well that's all I wanted to know. Thank you. See you tomorrow." Bo says and hangs up. Gou tries to get up but fails. She rolls over onto her back in pain.

"Ahh!" She yells in pain. The burning in her wrists came back. Some parts of her skin became red and itchy. She began to lose sight and it became hard to keep her eyes open. Everything around her was becoming red. _'Red…all I see…is red.'_ Then she passed out again.

It was the next day and Bo was excited for the new day. _'Wow, I never been so excited for school before. Maybe it's because I actually have a friend now.'_ She thought.

"Bo, you're going to be late for school!" a woman shouted.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Bo replies as she rushes down the hallway.

"Have a good day at school Hun." said a woman with short light brown hair who was waiting at the door.

"Thanks aunty, I'll try." Bo responds.

"Oh by the way, the rapist that we caught couple days ago, died last night." Her aunt said to her.

"What?" Bo asked surprised of this sudden news.

"When we brought him, he was just some mindless vessel. Didn't talk nor move the entire time he was at the station. So we got him checked and discovered that his mind is totally gone. The station was sending him to an asylum on the outskirts of Tokyo, but when they got there, he passed away."

"Do they know how he died?"

"Apparently he stopped breathing during the car ride to the asylum." Her sighs in disappointment. "Do you think it has to do with something…you know… supernatural? I mean, being mindless and stops breathing suddenly, kinda shouts unusual!"

"I don't know, I have to look in the books after school." Bo looks at the clock and saw that she was going to be late for school. "Oh man, I got to go! Bye aunty!" Bo says to her aunt and rushes out of the house.

Bo gets to school on time, out of breathe. She looks for Gou in the back of the room, but she wasn't there. '_Where's Gou? She's usually here before me.'_ She wondered. Bo takes her seat, preparing for class. Suddenly the classroom door opens, revealing Gou in the doorway.

Gou's appearance changed. Her hair wasn't in her daily ponytail. Her hair was down and a bit messy. Her white shirt was out and not buttoned all the way, showing a lot of cleavage. Gou had so much of perfume on like she literally bathed in it. But, the most disturbing was that her eyes were more red than usual. Bo tilts her head, curious of what happened to Gou. '_Gou looks like a slut. What the fuck happened? What's wrong with her eyes?'_ Bo wondered.

"Hey." Bo calls to her. Gou ignores her and walks over to her desk. All the boys in the room watched her walking down the aisle in awe on how pretty she was.

"Wow Gou became super hot!" said one of the boys.

"I know right." replied another.

"Wow Gou you look pretty." complemented one of her friends.

"Wouldn't the teachers get mad?" asked the other friend.

"Let them." Gou replies. Her voice became smooth as velvet. _'Okay, something is totally not right.' _Bo thought as she watches Gou.

"_Huh? Where am I?"_ Gou asks herself as she wakes up in a black room. She sees two windows in front of her. She gets and slowly approaches the windows. Outside the windows was her refection in a small mirror. She saw her hair and uniform was a mess. _"What the hell? Why am I dressed like that!?"_ screamed Gou. She tries to move her limbs to fix her hair but it isn't working. _"I can't move anything! Ugh, it's dark in here, I look like a whore, just what the fuck!?" _She watched her own self flirting with other boys in her class. She passed notes and made some sexual comments to them throughout the morning. Then, sensei notices Gou's uniform.

"Gou what is with your uniform?" asked sensei.

"It's just very hot sensei~"Gou whines as fans herself with some paper.

"I don't care, go to the bathroom and fix your uniform." He commands her. Gou gets up slowly, giving the teacher a little wink face as she leaves the room. It made him turn a little pink.

"O-Okay, class do problems 1-30." He commands.

It was finally lunch and Gou skipped out on class the whole morning after she was told to go to the bathroom to fix her uniform. Bo looked for to knock some sense into her. _'What the fuck happened? How the fuck does a nice, innocent girl become a whore in just a few days? Is it connected to the attack days ago?' _Bo thought as she wondered what was happening to her friend. Then, she sees her outside with some guy with brown hair who was tall as a tree.

"Thanks for eating with me Makoto. " she thanked him with a smile. Makoto turns pink at the sight of her smile,

"N-No problem." He replies to her. Gou smiles and touches his lap lightly. Makoto jumps a little from this sudden, unusual gesture. She starts to rub his lap slowly and lightly.

"I really do appreciate it. Is there…anything I can do to pay you back?" Gou asks in a sexy voice. Makoto turns red and turns away.

"Y-You don't have to…" he says but trails off because of how nice it felt when Gou rubbed his lap. Gou slid her hand up higher to his inner thigh. "G-G-Gou w-what are doing?!"

"Oh Makoto…" Gou says as she kisses his neck. "Let me do this for you." She said as slowly movers her hand towards to the center of his pants. Makoto twitches and sifts on the bench.

"G-Gou…not here…" He said breathlessly.

"You're right…maybe later." Gou whispers into his ear and takes her hand off him. "I'll call you sometime." she said in a husky voice. She gets up from the bench and walks away. She winks at him as turns away.

"_Makoto-senpai, please notice that it's not me!" _Gou screams as she looks through the window.

"_Oh honey, nobody is going to hear you."_ A woman voice says to her.

"_Who's there?"_ Gou questions the mysterious voice.

"_Does that really matter sweetie? I mean, this body isn't going be yours anymore anyway. Why even bother asking a rather ridiculous question." _said the voice.

"_What does that mean!?"_

"_It means what it means sugar. So, just sit back, relax, and let me __**take over**__." _The voice hisses. Gou felt sudden stings all over her body. Gou starts to scream and pound on the wall, trying to get herself out of the dark room. She sinks down onto the ground, in defeat. Then, she felt excruciating pain on her right leg. She looks down and sees that right leg is disappearing.

"_Somebody, please help me!"_ Gou cries her heart out. But, even though she tried so hard, it wasn't working. Pain in her head came back.

"_Red…all I see…is red…"_ she said to herself, scared of what was happening to her as her sight was becoming deep shade of red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"Gou!" Bo called her in the courtyard. She grabs Gou by the arm and turns her around. Bo looks into her eyes to see that her eyes have become redder than before. Then, Gou pushes her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gou said to her. Her voice became even lower, worrying Bo even more.

"Are you okay? You are not acting like yourself." Bo asks her. Gou smirks at her, finding this funny.

"How would you know? We only met like last week. You barley know me. You don't know anything."

"We're friends Gou, I do know. Even though it's only been a week since I've known you but this isn't you."

"We aren't friends so get away from me." said Gou harshly. She turns around and walks away_. 'Okay, I have to get home now!'_ Bo thought as she runs home quickly.

Gou gained her conscious again. She looks around and sees that she is still in the dark room. She checks her leg to see if it is really gone. It really was gone. She checks to see if she lost any other of her limbs. Her other leg is gone too.

"_Someone help!"_ Gou shouts. She starts to shiver in fear of what is happening to her.

"_Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache."_ The woman voice complained. _"You have interesting memories sugar."_

"_What?"_

"_Cursed huh? This one's a tough one."_

"_Wait you know about the curse."_

"_Of course I do. It's very ancient curse. "_

"_Can you tell me about it!? Please I'm begging you!"_

"_No point sweetie. Your mind and body will be mine soon so does it really matter what I tell you. Besides talking to a dead girl is waste of time."_ The woman voice starts to fade away.

"_Wait hold on please!"_ Gou cries but the woman voice doesn't respond. Gou brushes her hair back in frustration, feeling hopeless of what to do.

"Aunty!" Bo calls out but no one responds. _'I guess she's not home yet._' Bo thought while she checks the places where her aunt can be. _'I have to hurry!'_ She rushes down the hall to an old door. She opens it and goes inside. There were old books and weird plants in the room with an old desk in the middle. Bo quickly starts to look through the books, trying to find the Gou's problem.

"Boboa?" called her aunt. Her aunt peeks through the door to find Bo looking through a thick book. "Diseases and Cures of the Spiritual World, sounds interesting, what's going on?" She asks as she sits down next to Bo.

"A friend of mine has changed from an innocent girl to some slut. I'm trying to find something that tells me how fix it." Bo answers her aunt's question without looking up from the book.

"Is she the one you spend the night with? The one who is cursed too?" Her aunt asks. Bo nods her head as she flips the pages. "I'll help you."

"Thanks aunty." Bo thanked her.

"So, what happened in that time period?" her aunt asks as she pulls out a book from the bookshelf. Bo looks up for a minute, trying to remember. Suddenly it hits her.

"Gou was attacked by that rapist last Friday. Maybe the rapist had something on him and it got transferred to Gou."

"Wait here I'll go get the file."

"Thank goodness you're a cop." Bo says to her aunt in relief. Her aunt gives her a wink and leaves. After a few minutes she came back with a vanilla folder. She hands it to Bo and she quickly opens the file to see a picture of the man from Friday.

'_Mamoru Kenta, age 28 from Tokyo. He was burned in a house fire six years ago costing his right eye. He works at an office firm…'_

"There's nothing. He seems just fine." Bo said to her aunt.

"That's not what his friends and family said. They said that he has been acting strange since three weeks ago. His character changed from a timid guy to a total douche bag. Then, all of a sudden he disappears and becomes a rapist."

Bo was shocked at this sudden change in this man as well. Then, she thinks about Gou's eyes. "Any change in his eyes?"

"I don't think anyone notice that. Why?"

"Gou's eyes are more red than usual. That could be something."

"Like this?" She said, showing Bo what she found. Bo's eyes widen at the discovery.

"This is it!" Bo shouted happily. Bo quickly reads the passage for a cure. As she read it, her smile slowly became a frown.

"This cure is going to take all day!"

"I'll call the school tomorrow. Take as much time as you want." Aunt said, calming Bo down.

"Thanks aunty. You're amazing." Bo quickly gets up and rushes to the kitchen to make the cure.

"_Man, you have crappy taste in clothes."_ said the woman voice as she looks through Gou's closet.

"_Hey, stop going through my clothes!"_ Gou shouted as she watched herself dig through her closet.

"_How am I supposed to make Makoto feel more horny for me?"_ the voice whinned.

"_Stay away from Makoto!"_ She screamed so loud that she could hear her own voice echo off the walls.

"_Wow, you love this guy don't you? That makes me want him even more. He is going to be the father of my baby."_ The voice said in excitement.

"_What the fuck does that mean!?" _

"_Well how else will a succubus get reborn?"_ the voice told her. '_Succubus? What the hell?'_ Gou thought as she watched herself dig through her room.

**The Next Day…**

"Makoto-senpai I don't feel so good. Can you take me home?" Gou asked Makoto after school. She rubbed herself against his side and lightly touches his chest.

"O-Okay, just let me tell the others that we aren't going to the swim practice today." Makoto says as he turns red up to his ears.

"_Makoto, please it's not me! Please_!" Gou cries as she watches herself wrap her arms around his strong arm.

"I hope I can get to her before it's too late!" Bo says to herself as she runs towards the school pool. She busts through the doors to the pool to get to Gou as fast as she can. She gets to the pool and looks around. 'Damn it! She's not here!' Bo thought. Then, she notices three boys who were in the pool, staring at her.

"W-Wat-anabe B-Boboa!" shouts the tallest boy. Bo instantly remembered him from last year.

"Oh it's Rei Ryugazaki. How are you?" Bo asks.

"I'm f-f-fine!" He shouts. Bo giggles at his reaction. Then, she felt someone's eyes on her. She turns her head to see dark blue-haired boy, staring at her. Her golden eyes meet his ocean blues. For some reason her heart starts to beat faster and her surroundings became dark with only him there. Finally the boy looked away with his ears gong red. Bo came back to her sense.

"Where's Gou?" she asks.

"She didn't feel so good so Mako-chan took her home." answered the short blonde.

"Motherfucker!" Bo mumbled under breathe. She dashes out of the pool and runs toward Gou's house. _'Please be there!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Awkward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"Please be here! Please be here!" Bo whispers to her-self over and over as she ran to Gou's house. She finally arrives at house. She kicked the door wide open, not wasting any time on knocking or ringing the doorbell. She stood in the entryway, out of breath.

"Gou!" she called. Then, a red-head came down stairs. But it wasn't Gou. It was a red-headed boy with only a towel around his waist. He dried his hair slowly as he saw a golden-haired girl in his house who just busted through the door. He looked at her amazed that a girl her size just kicked a door wide open.

"Burglar?" he said not knowing if she was a burglar or just some crazy girl. Bo stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. _'This is awkward.'_ She thought.

"I-Is Gou here?" she asked awkwardly.

"Uh…no." He answered. '_Well damn, if I don't find her soon, she won't be Gou anymore.'_ Bo worriedly thought.

"Oh…um…thanks." She said as she turned around. But, then a thought hit her. '_Wait, didn't one of those swimmer said someone took her home. What if she made her/him to their house? Who was it again? Mako-chan? It's worth a shot.'_

"Do you know someone called 'Mako-chan'?" She asked.

"Yeah." The boy said, giving her a look.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"HE lives on that hill over there." He says to her as he writes the address down. "Is he with Gou?"

Bo doesn't answer and quickly snatches the address and runs out the door.

"Sorry about the door!" She shouts as she runs to Mako-chan's house.

"If…you weren't sick…you could have told me…"Makoto said breathlessly. Gou was straddling Makoto on his bed. Makoto was topless and his pants were barely covering his boxers. Gou's shirt was wide open, exposing her chest.

"Oh what fun will that be?" Gou slowly slides her hand towards his boxers. "You already hard, aren't you. It's too late to stop now." She says in a low sexy voice. She gently touches his member, making him straighten his back.

"Don't… you think we are… going to fast?" He asks with unsteady breathing. "I mean…I haven't told you how …I feel yet."

Gou stops what she was doing and stares intently at Makoto's face.

"_Makoto-senpai?"_ said Gou as she watches from the windows in the dark room. Makoto takes a deep breath and slowly opens his mouth.

"Gou…"He stared to say. He grabs her hand, holding it tightly in his big hand. "I'm…in love with you!" He confesses. Gou's eyes widen at his confession. "I've been in love with you ever since we meet when we were kids!"

"_This boy…"_ the voice spats.

"_Makoto-senpai!"_ Gou says happily at his confession. Suddenly, pain sprung in her right arm. She grabs hold of her arm and looks at it. Her arm was dissolving into the air. Her whole right side started to slowly dissolve. Gou screams in terror and pain. It felt like hot wax was being poured onto her skin.

"Oh Makoto…you're too innocent."Gou says as she leans down, closely to his face. She kisses him deeply. She slides her tongue into his mouth. He quickly responds with his, making saliva drip from their mouths. The room was filled with their uneven breaths. As Gou starts to pull off Makoto's boxers off, the door suddenly was kicked opened.

They stop what they were doing and moved their eyes to the doorway. Bo stood there with two syringes in both hands.

"Oh come on really?" Bo complains. Instantly, she moves fast towards Makoto. Then, she sticks one syringe into his neck.

"Hey!" Makoto shouts. Then, he slowly starts to shut his eyes. He became unconscious.

"What the hell? You ruined my plans!" Gou screeches. She pounces at her but misses. Bo tackles Gou to the ground, pinning her down. Then, she sticks the other syringe into her neck. Gou starts feel burning in her neck wear the syringe entered. She quickly passes out.

"Gou…Gou…Gou." A voice calls her in the darkness. Gou slowly opens her eyes and finds Bo staring at her.

"Bo? What the hell happened?" Gou asks as she gets up. She looks around and sees that she was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were covered in American rock bands and anime posters. She looks down and sees that she was on a futon. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to my room." Bo says happily. "You got me worried for a minute. That goodness I came in time."

"Makoto…what happened to Makoto!?" Gou freaks-out.

"He's fine, he's fine. All I did was give him some knock-out juice, he will wake up."

"Knock-out juice? You mean drugs?"

"You take out the fun out of everything don't you?" Bo says satirically. "Are you okay?"

"I feel so much better. Is Makoto going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He will have no memory in the last three hours so don't worry about him."

Gou felt relieved that he will be fine and that what happened in his room will be forgotten. "What happened to me?"

"This thing happened." Bo answers as she shows Gou a jar with yellow liquid and a strange worm in it. The worm was long, red, and had many small hooks all over its body. The worm appeared to be dead as it floats in the strange liquid.

"What is that exactly?" Gou raises her eyebrows.

"This…is what a succubus really looks like." Bo answers.

"Succubus?" Gou repeats. Then, she remembered what that voice said_. "Well how else will a succubus get reborn?"_

"A succubus is a demon that likes to bang men." Bo explains. "The other type is called an incubus who does women. When they start to die, they enter another body to stay alive. Rashes and burning sensations is a sign that one has entered your body. So, did you have any burning sensations or mysterious rashes since last week?"

"Yeah, the day after the attack. Is that how I got that?" Gou asks as she points at the worm.

"Yup. The rapist was just an ordinary guy till he encountered a dying succubus. She quickly enters his body and he quickly goes from normal office worker to a crazy rapist."

"So, he was being controlled by a worm. Is he okay? Wait, if a worm did this then he doesn't have go to jail? If we tell the police about this then they have to change their minds! Then, they can warn others about this!" Gou smiles at these thoughts.

"He's dead Gou." Bo says bluntly. Gou stops talking and quickly moves her attention back to Bo.

"The thing about have this little parasite is that it will eat your mind completely, making your body a puppet. When it entered you, he was a goner. He died a couple days ago. Besides, who is going to believe that one worm made him into a different person?"

Gou tightens her hold on the blankets. Gou looks down in shocked at the new information she was told. Gou couldn't believe that a worm could do such a thing.

"Why did it enter me? Why not the other girls? Why didn't it stay in his body?"

"When the worm is the opposite sex of its host, the cycle is slows down. He probably had this in his head for at least a month. If you're both the same sex, it happens so much faster. The reason why it left his body is that it was still dying, so it used him to find another host. It's a mystery why it picked you." Bo shrugs her shoulders. "Just be glad it's over."

"But, how did you get it out of me?"

"The syringe was filled with a substance that can force those worms out of your body. It burns them, causing them to squirm out of your body."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Since my family has been curse for a long time, we were exposed to many supernatural creatures and diseases. They left books for future generations to help out if we encounter something like this."

"Boboa!" a voice calls out. Then, her door slides open, revealing a very tall and lean woman with short light brown hair.

"Gou this is my aunt, Watanabe Nana." Bo introduces her aunt. Gou quickly gets up and bows deeply to her.

"Nice to meet you!" Gou squeaks. Nana laughs at her reaction.

"She is so cute!" Nana says so happily. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no, I got to get home." Gou refuses.

"Oh yeah, there was a guy in your house." Bo says to Gou.

"Guy? Did he have red hair?" Gou asks.

"Yeah…" Bo blushes a little.

"My brother's home! I got to go. Thanks for what you did today, I really am. I'll see you at school!" Gou said as she runs out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Big Brother**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"Onii-chan!" screams Gou, excited to see her brother, Rin. She jumps and hugs him tightly. Rin hugs her back, tighter.

"Sup Gou?" he said as he pats her on her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom called me to check on you. She was worried because you haven't picked up your phone. Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. Gou opens her mouth but quickly shuts it. _'I can't tell him about me being cursed to be a fish. He'll get worried and get everyone's attention. But he's family. Can I really tell him?'_ Gou hangs her head, stumped. She slowly lifts her hand with a serious look.

"What?" Rin looked at her, puzzled by her action. She leans over and looks at him directly in the eye.

"Noothing!" Gou says happily. She gives a wide, goofy smile_. 'Nah, not yet.'_ Rin quickly wraps an arm around her neck and rubs his knuckles on her head quickly.

"Ow! Stop Rin!" Gou cries out.

"You got me worried for nothing!" said the irritated Rin. Finally, he let's go and relieves a sigh.

"Mom got worried because you haven't called. That girl also worried me too!" He said as he runs his fingers in his hair.

"What girl?"

"Some crazy blonde girl kicked the door, looking for you apparently. Do you know her?" Rin asked.

"Oh, that was probably Bo looking for me." Gou says awkwardly as she rubs her head.

"Bo? What kind of name is that?" Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Bo is short for Boboa."

"Wait, Boboa? You mean Watanabe Boboa?" he said surprised.

"Does everyone know her except me?!" Gou shouts surprised that even her brother knows her. "How do you know her?"

"From some friends of mine. She seems quiet but she sounds crazy! A friend told me that one time she gave a guy a year older a wedgie because he made fun of her hair. Plus, her aunt's a witch! One time my friend told that he walked by her house and she sprayed him with some weird liquid in some bottle. He ended up with the flu for a week!" Rin shouts. Gou listened to her brother's over exaggerated rants. Gou wasn't surprised about any of those rumors about Bo. Knowing Bo, she would probably give you a wedgie if you piss her off. But, she was more surprised about was Ms. Watanabe_. 'Why do people call her a witch?'_ she wondered.

"Then one time her aunt-"

"Hey Rin, stop talking for a minute will you? I got a question." Gou says interrupting Rin. Rin quickly stops talking and turns to her.

"What?"

"Why do people think that Ms. Watanabe is a witch?" There was a long silence. Finally, Rin slowly opens his mouth and start

"She used to be a nurse long time ago. I heard she was really good at her job and helped out with some cures. But, one day, she stopped and quit her job. Then she pops out of nowhere as a detective," Rin shrugs his shoulders, "No one never knew why."

"A detective?" Gou tilts her head. Rin nods his head. '_A nurse to a detective…?'_ Gou thought.

"Anyway, stay away from them. Who knows what they will do to you? It's better not to have anything to do with them." Rin says seriously.

"Rin!" Gou shouts at her brother. "They are not like that at all! Well maybe Bo but they are nice people!"

"No they are not! They are trouble makers and they will drag you down!"

"You don't know anything!" Gou shouts at him and runs up stairs.

"Gou!" Rin calls but she does not answer. She locks her door and flops onto her bed. _'Stupid Rin.'_ She thought as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

_**Next Day at Lunch**_

"Huh? Practice?" Gou says confused.

"Well you have the power to control and freeze water now. It's better to get it under control." Answers Bo calmly as she eats her sashimi. Gou picks up an octopus hotdog but then Bo slaps it out of her chopsticks.

"Oh no, no, no, you can't eat any meat anymore. It's harder to digest now." Bo informs her.

"What!?" Gou cries and slouches on the bench. "No more meat?"

"No more meat. Fish is probably that only meat you can eat." Bo says as she puts some sashimi onto Gou's bento.

"Are you sure?" Gou asks her.

"Its fine, I'm full anyway." Bo smiles.

"Oh, my brother told me that you guys met yesterday!"

"Oh…y-yeah. I met him." Bo turns her head away.

"What's wrong? Did he say something mean to?"

"No, no, he didn't. He was…nice." Bo says as she turns a little pink. Gou looks at her curiously, she was about to say something but then the bell rang.

"Ugh, back to jail we go. Oh yeah, after your club after school, text me so we can practice." said Bo.

"Okay!" Gou smiles as she gets up and heads to the classroom with Bo.

_**At the Pool**_

"Gou-chan, are you okay?" Nagisa asks Gou as enters the pool.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You miss a few days and you were acting strange too." said Rei.

"Like I said I'm fine." She said irritated by the same questions.

"Even Watanabe-san came by looking for you…" Rei starts to shake a little.

"It's okay Rei-chan!" Nagisa says to cheer Rei up.

"Gou!" Makoto called her. Gou turns red at his voice. She remembered what happened between them yesterday. Even though it wasn't really her doing at THAT stuff but it was still her body, still in a way she did those things.

"Gou!" Makoto runs up to her. "Gou I'm glad you're better!" He gives her a big smile. Gou blushes and smiles back_. 'Thank God he doesn't remember but… it hurts though. He finally told me but…I guess I'll tell him my answer later.'_

"Thank you!" she says to him. "Alright let's swim!" She shouts and everyone dives into the pool.

_**Days Later**_

It's been four days since Bo and Gou have started to practice. Gou and Bo used the pool after all the teachers and staff left the school. They practice their moving water between them by standing on the opposite end of the pool in their bikinis. Gou wore a red and Bo wore a yellow.

"See your getting it now!" Bo shouts happily. "You're a fast learner! Practice really does pay off!"

"Wow, this is so cool!" Gou cries in amazement as she passes a big ball of water to Bo. Bo catches it and passes it back to Gou. Gou catches it and does a little spin; making the ball go around her then passes it back faster. They did turns, and waved their arms to move the ball of water faster and faster. They continued this for a while till Gou was doing flips.

"Someone's becoming an expert!" Bo says surprised. Gou laughs as she tries out more things. Bo smirks and does a back flip, causing more water to form with the ball, making it bigger. Then Bo passes it to Gou quickly. Gou catches it and kicks the ball to Bo. The ball went so fast that Bo failed to stop it and gets her wet. Her legs start to wobble and fall into the pool.

"Bo!" Gou calls out as she runs to Bo's side of the pool. She looks down into the pool and sees Bo transforming into a mermaid. Bo rises up to the surface, coughing.

"Sorry Bo." Gou says as she starches her head. Bo glares at her with her golden sun eyes. Bo slaps her tail on the surface. Her tail was light yellow with white some white scales. She had gills with little frills on the tips and fins on her arms.

"I hate you." Bo says to her. Gou laughs at her as she reaches her hand out to her.

"Come on, get out of the pool." said Gou. Bo rolls her eyes and grabs Gou's hand. Then she pulls her into the pool.

"Kyah!" Gou cries as she falls into the pool. She rises up to the surface. Her legs became one and formed into a tail. Her gills formed and so did the fins on her arms.

"I hate you." She says as she glares at her. Bo points and laughs at her. They splashed water around, laughing and having fun with each other.

"Let's get out." Gou says as she pulls herself out the pool. "Ugh, was I always this heavy?" Gou says as she struggles to get out. Bo helps her by pushing her up, out of the pool. Then Bo pulls herself out without having any trouble.

"You get use to it. Soon you will have some muscles." Bo said to her as she flexes her arms.

"So what's next Watanabe-sensei?"

"Let's see…how about forming into walking form." She said.

"Walking Form?"

"It's when we can walk on land but we are still are kind of fish-like." Bo explains. Gou tilts her head, not understanding what Bo was saying.

"We have legs but our feet are flippers. So if danger ever comes in the water, we can escape to land."

"Like that time when I met you in the changing room?" Gou thinks back to that time again. Bo's feet were like flippers and she saw them form back into feet. "Were you in danger?"

"Yes. Those girls dumped water on me as payback. I was close to being discovered."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I told one of them off during the summer. She finally grew the balls get back at me and dragged her friends into it. They got a big bucket of water and dumped it on me. Since I'm…you know… I ran to the closes place I could hide. I felt my legs changing so I took off my shoes but instead of my legs my feet changed because I was scared of being discovered."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Suddenly Bo water splashed a big wave on Gou.

"Ah! Seriously!?" Gou screamed. Then her legs were coming apart slowly. Her feet slowly became big and flipper like. "Ugh, it looks gross."

"I think they are cute! It's like a duck!" Bo laughs.

"Don't compare them to a duck!" Gou shouts at her and punches her arm. Bo starts to laugh harder and rubs where Gou hit her. Finally her feet were slowly going back to feet. Gou watches her feet moving in a way that shouldn't be possible. She grimaces at the sight.

"You'll…get used to it." Bo says as she rubs Gou's shoulder. "Now let's work on your ice powers okay? So…I really don't know what to do with this but… we need to keep that under control. I guess you have to relax and do something."

"Wow, thanks for the advice." Gou says sarcastically.

"What? I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do. I don't have powers like you."

"I sense jealousy~" Gou says singly.

"Shut up and do something ice princess." Gou laughs at her and gets up. Gou takes a few breathes to calm herself. She slowly closes her eyes and raises her hands towards the water. She moves her arms back and suddenly pushes them forward but nothing happens.

"Wow you suck." says Bo as she gets up.

"Shut up!" Gou yells.

"I think that's enough for tonight. We can't practice this weekend. I got some errands to do."

"That's fine. A break is always nice."

"See you later." Bo says to her as she leaves.

"Bye!" Gou calls to her. Gou closes the gate and locks it.

"Gou." A familiar voice calls out to her from behind. Gou quickly stops and turns around, finding her brother standing there, wide eyed.

"R-Rin…what a-are you doing here? It's the middle of the n-night. D-D-Don't you have training t-tomorrow?" Gou asks, stuttering. Rin slowly walks up to her.

"Gou." He calls out again. "How…", he says slowly, "The hell did you do that?"

'_Fuck, he found out.'_ Gou looks down at the ground, sighs, and looks back up to her brother.

"We need to talk." Gou says to her brother in a serious tone as they stood in front of the pool entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"We have to talk." Gou says to her Rin as they stood in front of each other. Rin slowly nods and they began to walk.

"How did you find me?" Gou asked.

"You haven't called mom so she sent me to check on you but you weren't home. The pool came into mind and ran all the way here…" Rin answers and slowly comes to a stop. Gou stops in her tracks and turns around to her brother. Rin takes a deep breath and looks into his sister's eyes.

"Gou, how did you do that? How did your feet become flippers? How did you move that big ball of water?"He asked in a serious tone. Gou stays silent for a moment then she motions her head towards to ocean.

"Follow me." Gou ordered. They climbed down the slope towards the ocean and went to a cluster of rocks. "Stay here." she said. Then, she runs towards the ocean and dives into it. After a few minutes, Gou rises out of the water with frilly gills and scales. She swims towards the shore to her brother. She drags herself out of the water but just a little bit just in case that there were other people around. Gou slowly raises her red tail and raises her webbed hands, showing him her other. Rin stares at her wide eyed at the site of his sister.

"Onii-chan, I'm… not me anymore." Gou says sadly to her brother.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Rin says in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not human anymore, well…till we find a way to break this curse."

"We?"

"Bo and I. We have the same problem." Gou explains carefully. Gou pulls herself out of the water and climbs up a rock that was closer to land. After a while her legs were separating but Gou starts to wheeze. Her gills flare, trying to get oxygen.

"Gou!" Rin cries out. Gou waves her hand at him and tells him to not to get any closer. Slowly her gills went away and her legs were back. Gou releases a big breath and breathes heavily. Then she motions her brother over to carry her. Rin obeys and picks her up and carries her far away from the ocean.

"Tell me more when we get home." he said as he puts Gou down. They went back to the main street and walked home in silence. When they got home, he gestures Gou to sit on the couch next to him. Gou hesitantly sits down right next to him and looks down at her lap.

"How did this happen?" Rin asks. Gou tells him everything that has happened for the past few weeks. After the long story, Rin was just staring at her like he couldn't believe that all that happened to her.

"So now you and Watanabe are looking for a way to break this curse right?" Rin says concerned.

"Yes." she nods. Rin leans back against the couch and relieves a sigh.

"My sister's a fish!" he said as he covers his face. "How did you get cursed?"

"I don't know."

"Does Bo know?" Rin asks. Gou shakes her head in disappointment. Then Rin rubs her head. "It's okay; I know you can find a way to break it. You're strong. I know you can do it. If you need any help, you can ask me. You can trust me. You're secret is safe with me." He says kindly as he narrows his eyes. Gou smiles at him and gives him a hug.

"Thanks Onii-chan." She said, rubbing her head on his chest. Then she pulls away and stands up. "Man, I'm tired. I'm going to bed!" Gou says as she yawns. "Good night, Rin."

"Good night." Rin replies. As Gou goes up the stairs, she felt a big vibration. _'Huh? An earthquake?'_ She stands there on the steps, waiting for another vibration but nothing happens.

"Gou, are you okay?" Rin calls out.

"Y-Yeah." Gou replies and quickly goes up the stairs to her bedroom.

The next day, Gou goes down the stairs to the kitchen, She sees Rin already up and making breakfast.

"Yeah, Onii-chan's cooking!" Gou shouts happily.

"Today's special is pancakes with a side of bacon." He announces. Gou stops in her place and turns towards her brother with a forced smile.

"Sorry Onii-chan, I can't eat meat." Gou says sadly. Rin stops cooking for a moment but then he continues.

"O-Oh, sorry. But, that means there's more for me!"

"Onii-chan!" Gou shouts, making her brother laugh. Gou turns around and turns on the TV.

"In other news, Iwatobi Park has been vandalized…" announced the reporter. Gou and Rin snap into attention listening intently to what the reporter is saying. "In the middle of the night, parts of the park have been destroyed by…" Then, Gou's phone rang. Gou checks the caller ID and sees that it's Bo.

"Bo?" Gou answers.

"Hey Gou, are you seeing this?" Bo asks.

"Yes. Who would do this?"

"Not who, what." Bo corrects her.

"What do you mean?"

"A regular person can't do this in one night. Come on Gou, that's pretty obvious."

"Shut up." Gou pouts. Bo laughs loudly.

"Do you want to see this up close?"

"Don't you have errands to run today?"

"A little detour wouldn't hurt."

"Fine, I'll see you there."

"Okay." Then Bo hangs up. Gou stands up and runs to the kitchen.

"Wow, right on time." Rin says surprised. Gou grabs a pancake and runs upstairs to her bedroom.

"Gou what are you doing?" Rin calls out. Gou leaves her room wearing blue shorts and a white T-shirt with the swim clubs logo and mascot on it.

"I'll be right back!" Gou shout as she runs out the door. Gou runs all the way to the park. As she gets close, she sees Bo already there wearing a blue tank-top, sandals, and tan shorts with a plastic bag in her hands.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Gou asks out of breath.

"I was already out on errands." Bo smiles. Gou and Bo push through the crowd to get a better view. As they reach the 'Do Not Cross' tape; they could see that a part of the park was destroyed. The swings are smashed into pieces, trees were pulled out with roots and all, and the big slide was bent and flipped the other way. The park was a disaster.

"What could have done this?" Gou asks in a whisper to Bo. Bo was silent for a moment then she slowly opens her mouth.

"Look." She whispers motions her head to the nearby pulled out trees. Gou squints and sees some reddish mud humanlike handprints on parts of the trees.

"Is that mud?" Gou whispers to Bo.

"Yeah; judging by the size of those handprints, the thing is the size of an elephant." Bo answers with a serious thinking look.

"Do you know what could leave a handprint that big?" Gou asks in a serious tone. After a few minutes of silence, Bo answers:

"It could be from-"

"Gou!" a shout interrupted Bo. They turned around and see Makoto and Haruka, walking towards them. "Good morning Gou!" Makoto greets Gou with his bright smile.

"Good morning Makoto-senpai, Haru-senpai!" Gou greets back blushing.

"Why are you here Gou?" Makoto asks, smiling.

"I saw this on the news and decide to check it out with Bo."Gou answers.

"Bo?" Makoto tilts his head.

"Makoto, Haruka meet Watanabe Boboa. Bo this is Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka" Gou introduces them.

"Watanabe Boboa, nice to meet you. Just call me Bo." Bo greets and waves at them. Then she sees Haruka just staring at her. Bo smiles at him and gives him a little wave. Haruka turns his head and looks at the ground with his face flushing red. Bo giggles at his reaction.

"Onii-chan!" yells a little boy.

"Where did you go!? We need to go get groceries!" yells a little girl.

"I'm coming Ran and Ren!" Makoto shouts back. "I got to go, see you later." He smiles at Gou, narrowing his eyes. Gou nods and stares back at him. They stood there looking at each like they were the only ones around until Haruka taps his shoulder. They snap out of it and look away from each other.

"S-see ya!" said Makoto as he turns around and leaves with his head down. Haruka walks behind him but then he turns his head and looks at Bo. She notices and waves at him. Haruka immediately looks away. After the girls watch the boys leave, Bo pokes Gou's side.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gou shouts.

"You're crushing hard." Bo raises an eyebrow.

"A-am not!" Gou blushes hard making Bo laugh.

"You're too easy to read Gou." Bo says bluntly. Then they felt a big vibration causing them to look around the crowd.

"Did you feel that?" Bo asks Gou.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"They stood still to feel the ground vibrate again. After a moment, the ground vibrated again. The girls looked at each other, nodded, and snuck away from the crowd. They went to a different part of the park, feeling the vibrations getting closer and closer. Then, the vibrations stop.

"What?" said Gou. They look around but didn't find anything. "Do you know what that was?"

"I have a theory but I'm going to have to check the books to make sure." Bo answers. Gou nods in agreement. Then they say goodbye to each to her and went their separate ways. When Gou got home, Rin was glaring at her went she went through the door.

"Oh, o-onii-chan…" Gou said scared.

"You went to the crime scene didn't you?" Rin says angrily. Gou nods but it made Rin angrier. "Don't go anywhere without telling me!?" he shouts at her.

"Yes!" Gou cries out. As punishment, Rin made Gou do all of the chores for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"Gou why don't you eat with us today?" asks Kairi after the bell rung for lunch.

"Sorry, I'm eating with Bo today!" Gou replies happily and runs off towards Bo who was standing near the doorway.

"You take forever Gou." Bo says to Gou.

"Learn to be patient." said Gou as she walks by her. Bo follows her out of the classroom to go eat at their usual spot.

During lunch, Gou's phone vibrates violently in her bag, enough to get their attention. Gou opens her phone and sees a text message from Nagisa. She opens the text and shows Bo the text message.

_**Gou eat with us! We miss you a lot! You should bring Bo-chan along too!^^ Food tastes better with more people! **____** Come to the roof!**_

_**-Nagisa **_

"He wants me to come too?" Bo says surprised.

"Do you want to? I mean if you aren't comfortable…"

"It's fine. I'll go. It's the only time I get to hang out with handsome guys." She says happily. Gou smiles and they pack up their stuff and went to the roof. They enter and see the swim club and Chigusa there.

"Gou!" Chiusa says happily. She gets up and hugs Gou. She looks over Gou's shoulder and glares at Bo but Bo shrugs her shoulders, not really caring and goes over to the swim team.

"You must be Bo-chan!" Nagisa shouts.

"Bo-chan?" Bo says puzzled.

"Yeah, come sit next to me!" Nagisa pats the ground between him and Haruka. Bo sees Haruka and starts to blush and hesitantly walks over to the spot and sits. "A friend of Gou's is a friend of ours!" The blonde boy said so happily. '_How is he so happy?'_ thought Bo.

Gou sits in between Rei and Makoto. She blushes as she sits there. Makoto turns his head as if he's embarrassed. Chigusa sits next to Gou and Rei and snuggles close to Rei, making him blush a little.

"So, why is Bo here?" Chigusa asks.

"I invited her! She has been hanging out with Gou a lot so why not let her join us." Nagisa answers. Rei starts to shiver uncontrollably. He pushes his glasses up and hesitantly sticks his hand out.

"its b-been a w-while Wa-Watanabe-san." He says with a crackly shaky voice. Bo gives him a long stare, making Rei even more nervous.

"Oh Ryugazaki! Wow couldn't even recognize you!" Bo says surprised.

"O-Oh really!"

"Yeah! I didn't recognize you because you haven't run away yet." Bo says laughing and finally shaking his hand. "Every time we come across each other you always ran away from me."

"How do you know each other?" Chigusa asks.

"We had class together last year." Rei answered.

"Really!" said Gou. Bo nods and smiles.

"He is super freaking smart. I swear he got all 100s for everything!" Bo praised, making Rei blush a little.

"Of course he does." Chigusa says in a snotty way. Bo rolls her eyes and continues eating her salmon.

"Nagisa stop eating my octopus hotdogs!" Rei scolds Nagisa.

"But I'm hungry Rei-chan!" Nagisa whines. As they fight, Gou takes the opportunity to talk to Makoto.

"So Makoto…it's a nice day." She said awkwardly. Makoto agrees and explains how it is a good day to practice.

"Hey." Haruka says to Bo. Bo turns her head and smiles at him.

"Hello."

"You like fish?" he asks. Bo nods and then they go into a big conversation on how fish is really good for you. After awhile of talking with Makoto, Chigusa asks Gou to talk to her privately.

"Why are you hanging out with that freak?" Chigusa asks sharply.

"Um…because I want to?" Gou said. She can't tell Chigusa about the curse. That will make being normal even harder.

"Well stop. She is going to ruin your reputation." She said.

"I don't have a reputation to protect. I don't even want one."

"Then stop hanging out with her or else you will get a reputation."

"Chigusa, you don't tell me who to hang out with. I do, so if you have problem with it then deal with it. I like Bo. She's is kind of different from the rumors. I mean some might be true but she is a really great person and-"

"Hahaha, really, you think she's great, haha. Oh Gou, you really don't get it. She is nothing but trash. She is the shit on the bottom of your shoe! She-"

"Shut up Chigusa!" Gou snaps. "I am tired of **your** trash. Gossips and believing rumors that don't have any evidence is shit. Chigusa you were so nice in junior high, what happened? You aren't the friend that I remembered. None of you are. Kairi, Hana, everyone has become bigger trash than actual trash. I'm done." Gou shouts and leaves the roof.

"Gou!" Makoto shouts as he catches up to Gou on the stairs. "What happened!? Are you okay!?" He grabs her arms and turns her towards him. His eyes widen at the sight of Gou crying. "Gou…"

"I'm sorry." She said as she sniffles. "I'm just…done with her shit you know? She has changed a lot. It's at the point where I don't see her anymore. All I see is this cold hearted bitch." Gou starts to cry even more. Then, Makoto pulls her to an embrace. He doesn't say anything but holds her very close to his muscular body. He rubs her head and gently kisses her forehead. Gou looks up at Makoto. His face was smiling lovingly at her. They look into each other eyes. Their faces got closer and closer. Their lips lightly touch each other giving them a feeling of light electricity, making their lips clash together. They clung to each other and their kisses became rougher and their breathing became more rugged. Eventually they slowly parted their lips away from each other.

"Makoto…" Gou says breathlessly.

"You sound so sexy right now." Makoto says as he places his forehead on hers. They laugh a little and slowly parted. Suddenly a big vibration struck, making the school shake. "Get down!" Makoto shouts and pushes her down to the ground. The ground shakes, making Gou scared. Makoto tightens his hold trying to comfort her. Finally it stops. "Was that an earthquake?"

"Hey take a look outside!" someone shouts. Gou and Makoto go towards the windows and see that some of the trees are destroyed. In front of the school was something written in mud. Gou takes a picture of it and sends it to Bo. Then the mud starts to move and then it goes into the ground.

"What the hell?" Makoto mumbles to himself.

"Gou!" a voice shouted. They turned around to see everyone running down the stairs. "Are you alright!?" Bo says worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? No bruises, scratches." Bo pesters.

"I am fine see!" Then everyone looks outside the window to see the destruction.

"Was it an earthquake?" Nagisa asks.

"I don't know." Rei answers. Then, Bo taps on Gou's shoulder and motions her to follow her. Gou follows her to the roof.

"Look at all that damage." said Gou as she leans over the railings, looking down at the destroyed court yard. "Did you see anything?"

"No but, I felt a vibe. I didn't get to see it because Haruka-senpai pushed me to the ground. How about you?"

"Me either. Did you get my text?"

"Yeah I did."

"Do you know what it says?"

"It seems ancient. I have to look it up."

"Do you know what this thing could be?" Bo was silent for a minute.

"It might be-" Bo starts to say till the door opened.

"Why are you guys up here?" Haruka asks.

"We were just getting our stuff." Bo lies easily. She grabs her stuff and heads to the door. "See you later." Then the bell rings notifying that lunch is over. Everyone came back and grabbed their stuff and went to their classrooms. Gou couldn't pay attention for the rest of the day. Her mind was stuck on the make out session with Makoto with the side of earthquakes and a written message in mud. _'Just what the hell is it?'_ Gou thought as she tunes everything out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Mud and Clay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

Gou didn't bother going to swim practice. She felt like crap and wanted some time for herself to clear her thoughts. She didn't regret what she said to Chigusa. Everything has changed either for the good or the bad. Today was one of those days when things start to fall apart. The only good thing that has happened today is kissing Makoto.

She hung out in her room, playing with a glass of water. She moved her hand gracefully and made the water rise out of the cup. She flats her hand, trying to get the water to freeze but it doesn't happen. She has done it before when she accidently froze the sink and when she was attacked by Mamoru Kenta but for some reason she can't now.

"What the hell? Why can't I do it?" She said to herself.

"Can't do what?" asked a familiar voice. Gou turns around instantly, seeing Rin leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing?" He points at the big line coming out of the cup.

"Just practicing…and thinking." She responds. He comes over and sits on her bed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Gou stays silent and looks at the window. "Gou…I'm here to help you. If there is anything wrong, you can tell me." he said earnestly.

"…I am trying to freeze water like I did before but it's…just not happening. Maybe it's because I have a lot on my mind or something." Gou hesitantly says to her brother.

"What's on your mind then?"

"I…fought with Chigusa today. I called her trash but I don't regret it."

"Sadly I knew. She became more sassy and bitchy over the past few years. It's amazing you didn't do this till now. I think you did the right thing. Maybe she will open her eyes more and see what she has become." He smiles.

"You think so?"

"Well I don't. It's all up to her." He said as he messes Gou's hair. Gou smiles at her brother, happy that he was there whenever she needed him. Then her cell phone rings loudly, interrupting their sibling moment. Rin reaches for her phone but stops when he sees who was calling.

"Why is Watanabe calling?" He asked.

"Oh maybe she translated it…"She mumbled.

"Translated what?" Rin says getting more irritated.

"Oh…school was attacked today. Nobody was hurt but there was something written in mud. Bo said it was ancient so she decide to find out what it was." Gou answers as she took her cell phone and answers Bo's call.

"Bo? Did you find out what it said?" Gou asks as she puts her cell phone on speaker so her brother would hear. She puts her index finger up to her lips, telling Rin to stay quiet.

"It means 'come to the garden on the next height of night' in Hebrew." Bo answers.

"Garden? What garden?"

"I don't know it could me anything with lots of plants." They stopped talking brainstorming until Rin gets an idea.

"The park!" He shouts then, quickly covers his mouth.

"Who was that?" Bo asked.

"My brother…he knows about us so…" Gou answers awkwardly.

"…That's fine as long he doesn't say any of this to anyone." Bo accepts. Rin and Gou look at each other and give each other a smile.

"So back on topic; I think Rin has a point. The park is kind of close to a garden so maybe that what it is telling us. And maybe 'next height of night' means tomorrow night at a certain time." Bo guesses.

"I could mean midnight. I mean midnight is the kind of the height of night." Gou adds.

"So in all, it's telling us that it wants us to go to the garden at midnight. Why can't it just say that?" Rin complains.

"Because Rin, it is an ancient creature. I don't think it will understand today's way of speaking." said Bo.

"Do you know what it is?" Rin asks.

"Yeah it's-"she said till a loud crash interrupts her. "Aunty, you okay!?" Bo shouts.

"No!" a woman shouts back.

"Damn…look I got to go now bye!" Bo says as she hangs up.

"Well there goes our answer. We can't look it up because the internet is down and the library is closing." said Gou disappointed.

"Well we will know for sure what it is tomorrow night." Rin reassures her, messes her hair again, and leaves the room. Gou looks through the window and continues to practice.

"We?" Gou questions him.

"Yeah Watanabe, you, and me." he answers bluntly.

"You are not going Rin. It's dangerous!" she shouts at him.

"I am too! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't want you to get hurt either! Please Rin, stay here." Gou pleads with puppy dog eyes. Rin stays silent for a few minutes.

"Fine…" he said and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Gou looks down at the cup of water and continues to practice, trying to calm herself.

**The Next Day…**

"Gou." Chigusa calls Gou out after the bell rung for lunch. "We need to talk." She said as Hana and Kairi walked up behind her, crossing their arms. Gou gets up and follows them into an empty hallway.

"What is with you lately?" Kairi asks harshly. "First you abandon us for that freak and now you are calling us trash!? What the hell!?"

"I thought we were friends!" Hana hisses. Chigusa stands in the back just leaning against the wall, listening.

"What does Freaky have that we don't?!" pushes Kairi. Gou stands there in silence. She balls her hands into fist and glares at them.

"First she doesn't talk shit about anyone! Second she doesn't talk about her friends in such a way that disgusts people! And third, she has a heart, not like you guys!" Gou screams at them, making them silent.

"She is brutally honest; she tells it like it is not afraid of whom it is making her also fearless. She doesn't give a shit of what people think of her! She's true to herself! You guys…have changed a lot. You aren't the people that I was proud to call friends anymore. I don't even know what to call you now!" Her voice shakes. She digs her nails into her hand, trying not to punch one of them in the face.

"I know, how about just classmates." Hana says harshly and walks away. Chigusa and Kairi follow her, leaving Gou alone in the hallway.

"Do you really think that about me?" asked a familiar voice. Gou turns and sees Bo standing there.

"You were listening?"

"I thought they were going to beat you up or something so I got worried."

"Well…I didn't get beat but…" Gou starts to stumble and covers her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. Bo quickly hugs and rubs her back.

"It was hard wasn't it? It's okay to cry." Bo says calmly. The electricity was back but it was soothing instead of like a shock. It felt warm and safe. Gou's tears leeked out of her eyes and buries her face into Bo's shoulder, trying to muffle her cries.

**At Swim Practice…**

"Hey everyone listen up!" Gou calls everyone, getting their attention. They stop swimming and paid their attention to her. "We are having a swim meet with Samezuka Academy next week so I made a regiment for us." Gou shouts as she lifts a piece of paper. Everyone gets out of the pool and reads it. Everyone discusses what they are going to swim which was the same thing every time. Makoto gets back stroke, Nagisa is breast stroke, Rei is the butterfly, and of course Haruka gets to swim free. _'Nothing changes in this swim club.'_ Gou thought. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turns her head and her eyes meet Makoto's. She instantly turns red as a tomato.

"Makoto-senpai! W-what is it!?" she stumbles. She couldn't stop thinking about that amazing kiss yesterday. She stared at his lips, wanting more of him. She wanted to touch him more. Feel more. Taste more.

"Um… I wanted to thank you for the regiment…" Makoto said, bringing Gou back to reality. Gou nods her head and they stood there, unable to move away from each other.

"Come on Mako-chan, let's swim!" Nagisa shouts and pushes Makoto into the pool. Some pool water gets onto Gou's legs. She immediately screams and runs to the changing room. She wobbled and fell to the ground. As she looks down at her legs, they were already a tail. Gou sighs in frustration as she looks irritated at herself.

"Gou! Are you okay!?" Rei calls from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine…just got cold that's all!" Gou lies to him. Rei says okay and leaves. _'Ugh, breaking friendships and turning into a fish all in one day, man this sucks.'_ Gou lays back in frustration and waits for her tail to change back into legs.

**That Night…**

'_Tonight's the night or today's the day… ugh whatever.'_ Gou thought as she walks to the park. She fixes her oversized grey sweatshirt and her pink tank-top straps. As she comes up to the park, she sees Bo leaning against a tree. She was wearing a see-through white oversized blouse with a black tank-top inside, black shorts, and no shoes. Bo spots Gou and waves at her.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Gou asked.

"Why are you wearing shoes?" Bo asked back.

"Never mind…" Gou gives up before she even tries. She knew it would end up in a ridiculous conversation so she didn't push it. Then the ground started to shake, followed by a scream. They rushed into the park to find nothing.

"What the fuck was that!?" Bo shouted. They looked around but saw nothing. Then the ground started to shake again. The dirt started to move, forming a mud-clay, human-like creature with only holes for eyes. It stood 9 ft. tall, had broad shoulders, and arms of King Kong. In his grip, was a person with red hair. Gou looks closer and realizes who it was.

"Onii-chan!" Gou shouts in fear.

"G-Gou…h-help me…" Rin barely says to her as the creature tightens his grip.

"Bo, what the fuck is that thing!?" Gou shouts.

"Gou…meet Golem." Bo says as they stood there in front of the creature.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Golem**

**Thank you Darkzuryan for some information about Golems and for supporting me throughout the story so far. It gave me A LOT of confidence to continue this story so thank you so very much! Reviews are always welcomed, bad or good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

"Shit." Bo curses as her and Gou stood in front of The Golem.

"The hell is a Golem!?" Gou asks in fear. Suddenly, mud and clay started to move towards the Golem, making it bigger than before. It was now large as a two-story house, broader shoulders, thicker arms, and an oval shaped head that could fit a smart car. Rin yelled in pain as its grip tightened as it grew. Then it raises its arm, about to strike the girls.

"Get out of the way!" Bo shouts and pushes Gou away. The arm slams Bo into the ground, creating a large crater.

"Bo!" Gou shouts and runs towards the crater.

"I'm fine…" Bo says as she tries to get up but slips back to the ground

"How are you even alive!?"

"Another good point of being cursed is that you are bit stronger than an average human." Bo says as she gets up and tries to get out of the crater.

"What do we do?" Gou asks worriedly as she helps Bo out of the crater. "How do you defeat a Golem?" Gou gets frantic as she watches Rin in its grip, gasping with a pained face.

"The good thing about Golems is that they are EXERTEMELY STUPID!" Bo says loudly, trying to anger it. The Golem doesn't do anything as if it didn't hear her and just stands there. "See, dumb as fuck." Bo laughs. "But they make up for it by being extremely strong and will do anything for its master."

"Master?"

"Golems are supposed to guard and protect its creator A.K.A its master."

"So does that mean we have to find the creator and make him stop the thing right?"

"Depends." Bo vaguely answers.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Gou shouts at Bo. Then the Golem makes a big ball of mud in his hand and throws it at the girls. They moved out of the way, avoiding it.

"Gou, distract the thing! I'm gonna find us some water to use against it!" Bo shouts.

"Are you crazy!? We will turn into fish if we even touch the stuff!"

"Remember what I taught you! When in danger, you'll gain flippers!" Bo answers and runs to a red fire hydrant. She breaks off a large tree branch and starts to hit the fire hydrant with it. Water begins to squirt out of the hydrant. She continues to hit it until the water sprayed out like a geyser. She jumped in joy as the water flooded around her. Her feet became flippers and parts of her body became scaly with some fins. She waved her arms, causing water to rise up in the shape of a snake. Then she struck the Golem in the arm where it was holding Rin.

The arm came off and the mud around Rin loosened. Rin began to fall to ground but Bo quickly waved her arms again and caught Rin in a wave of water. She moves the wave to the park's entrance and gently puts him down. She turns around and sees the arm forming back onto the Golem. She quickly does a flip with water following her every move. She releases the water and hits the Golem in the face. His head was gone but it quickly regenerates.

"God damn it." She curses and runs to the other side of the park to keep it away from Rin. She does another flip and hits the Golem in the head again but its head regenerates again.

"Gou help me!" She shouts at her.

"I'm trying!" Gou shouts back. She moves her arms and puts them in a throwing stance. A large lance formed behind her as she stands still preparing to strike. Her eyes narrowed to focus on its head.

'_That's not going to work. It will keep regenerating it back. Where else could I hit it?'_ She thought. She looked down at its legs. Instantly an idea hit her. She points the lance at its legs and strikes it. The lance splits the leg in half, making the Golem collapse onto the ground.

"Way to go Gou!" Bo praises her. But all the mud around the Golem moved back into the creature and it rises up again. Then it turns towards Gou and forms a fist. She moves out of the way as it strikes and it hits a fire hydrant. It fist covers the hydrant and absorbs the water. Its body grew a bit more as it continued to absorb the water.

"Okay new plan! How do you to take down a Golem without the use of water?" Gou says as she runs towards Bo while watching the giant take in the water. "Got any ideas!?"

"Um…" Bo mumbles. Then she snaps her fingers and gives a large grin. "I got it!" She shouts. Then she grabs Gou's shoulders and looks her in the eye. "You gotta freeze the thing!" Bo says happily.

"What!"

"The thing is absorbing water. Mud is just wet dirt. If you can freeze the water inside dirt then we can take this thing down."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because…because…"

"Because what!?"

"Because I can't freeze anything!"

"Yes you can. You've done it before right?"

"That was on accident. I don't know how I did it." Then the Golem turns and raises his fist again.

"Well you are gotta find a way now!" Bo shouted. The Golem strikes her and she goes through a tree and slams into the one behind the other. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls hard to the ground.

"Bo!" Gou shouts but Bo doesn't move an inch. Then the Golem raises his fist, preparing for another strike. "Oh fuck!" Gou jumps and somersaults out of the way. As she does that, three lances formed next to her and then she strikes the Golem. The lances get stuck on the Golem's side but it does no damage and quickly gets sucked into the creature. _'What do I do now!?'_ She thought.

'_You gotta freeze the thing!'_ Bo voice reminds her. '_Freeze it!? I don't know how_!' she thought frantically. As she was stuck in her thoughts she doesn't notice the Golem's fist. Bo slowly rises and sees the Golem getting ready to strike once more.

"GOU LOOK OUT!" Bo screeches. Gou looks up and sees a large fist coming towards her. She tries to escape its path but she was too slow. The fist hits Gou and grabs her and slams her into its chest. Gou tries to peel herself away from it but quickly she gets sucked her into its chest.

"GOU!" Bo cries out as see watches Gou disappear from sight.


End file.
